


At this point I am seriously considering that you're a witch

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober20 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clextober20, Clextober2020, Day2: Witches and Wishes, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Hangover, Magic, Witches, accidental reveal of magic, day2, lexacoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke Lexa and Raven have a tradition of going partying like crazy for Halloween, but somehow Raven is never hungover.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clextober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	At this point I am seriously considering that you're a witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse to write a funny fluffy Clexa backstory with some magic.  
> Hope you like it, all mistakes are mine  
> Enjoy.

_**Day 2** _

**_Witches_ ** _**and Wishes** _

It was a crazy night. So much fun, way too much alcohol and lots of custom's parties. It had become a tradition since a few years prior; it started to formulate on their first years of college when they all met. This was their favorite time of the year. Halloween was the best.

-

Lexa never had many friends, and never was really close to her parents. She had a friend, Luna on elementary school, but when high school started she moved to another state and went into a private school leaving the young brunette on her own. Lexa just wasn't like many kids and if she was honest with herself she actually _liked_ to be alone. On high school she made some class to class friends and always went to parties, after all been on the basketball team gave her privileges.

On her first class on college she met Clarke and Raven; she passed them on her way into the classroom and hear them whispering before they made their way to her.

_"Hi, I'm Clarke" the beautiful, blue eyed blonde greeted, extending her hand to her as she sat on her right._

_"And I'm Raven" the clearly charismatic lanita sat said right after from her left, having taken a seat there._

_Lexa looked between the two before crossing her arms and offering a hand to each of them -which worked perfectly since Clarke had offered her left and Raven the right- and smiled "I'm Lexa, nice to meet you both"_

By the end of the class Lexa had given her number to both of them, receiving theirs in return and they agreed to go for ice cream to the café on campus after all their classes were done. After long funny hours hearing stories of both of them, laughing at jokes, harmless flirting from everyone and complains on their upcoming classes, they had the weirdest conversation ever -and that's a lot to say after almost eight years of friendship.

_Out of the blue, Clarke just sat straighter and asked "So, if you had to date one of us which one would be?"_

_Lexa blinked, a little shocked "Umh... what?"_

_"I mean you're into girls right? You don't look straight at all" Raven said also sitting straighter._

_At that Lexa chuckled "Yeah, I'm probably the gayest person you'll ever meet"_

_"Great! So, which of us?"_

_"Uhm... you guys are both beautiful and hot" the girls grinned at each other "And I would love to spend more time with you both... a lot"_

_"I wouldn't mind that..." Raven said suggestively before the blonde hit her arm._

_"Raven!"_

_"What? It's not like I haven't see you naked before- Ouch! Stop with the hitting!" the latina rubbed her arm with a frown directed at Clarke._

_The blonde returned to glare "Just let her talk and stop been a perv"_

_"As if you don't think about it" Raven muttered and Clarke hit her once again._

_"Uhm... that's not-I, uh... wh-what's ha-what just happened?" Lexa finally asked with a deep frown and her head tilted to the side._

_Clarke visibly pinched Raven's arm to stop her from talking and spoke herself "Nothing, we just want to know which of us would you choose with the little information you have"_

_"Uhm... okay" the brunette nodded not tally convinced, but something about the blonde irradiated calmness "As I was saying... I really am enjoying passing time with both of you but... I would prefer to keep you both as friends I..." Lexa looked down and rubbed the back of her neck "I've never really had much friends and..." she shrugged "I'm having a really good time with you both"_

The girls didn't pushed it, after a quick look between the two the changed the subject. Little did any of them know that the subject wouldn’t go away any time soon. They continued to hang out a lot, Clarke and Raven shared a room and Lexa started to spend most of her time there, or all three of them would hang out outside.

One of those times Raven was full of projects and told them to go out anyways. Clarke and Lexa had a really good time together and both of them stopped ignoring they butterflies they always had with each other. By the end of the night when Lexa walked Clarke to her dorm -both of them thinking Raven was in bed instead of listening form the other side of the door- they both had made up their minds.

_"I really had a lot of fun" Clarke said standing in front of Lexa without much intention of opening the door._

_"Yeah me too... I always do with you..." she bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck before take courage say what she wanted to say "I... I really like you Clarke, and... I was really hoping to..." she swallowed "To take you on a date some other time... I was also hoping you counted_ this _as a date... too"_

_The smile that lightened Clarke's face was something Lexa would never forget, but before she could contemplate it too much, and before the blonde could to anything; the door opened and Raven straddled them both and extending her hand with ten bucks to Clarke._

_"Uh-"_

_"Come on, take it, you won" the latina rolled her eyes playfully._

_"I-I don't want your money Raven"_

_"But you won" the brunette frowned._

_"Yeah, I'm also f-" Clarke's eyes went wide and she closed her mouth, Raven's eyebrows shot up and a slow devil smirk started to creep on her face._

_"I see..." She said with a wink and closed the door, it opened soon after and Raven walked out with a bag "Commander, your keys" she demanded and the taller brunette just stared at her confused. Raven rolled her eyes again and searched on Lexa's pocket for her dorm's keys "See ya tomorrow" she said and started to walk away "Have fun!" She called before turning the corner and disappearing._

_Lexa stared at the spot she last saw the latina as Clarke quietly groaned and let her head fall on the brunette's shoulder "I'm gonna kill her" she muttered and Lexa had to smile._

_"You two are reeeeally weird, ya know?" she said jokingly, and Clarke nodded against her shoulder "But still..." she lifted her shoulder so Clarke had to move her head and look at her "I like you very much, and I meant everything I said"_

_"Thank fuck" Clarke let out before joining they mouths in a kiss._

Later that night -or actually early in the morning- Clarke explained her that before the met, when Clarke and Raven first saw her, they betted about who would she chose to date. She told Lexa how they half-dropped it when Lexa told them she wanted to be just friends, but that as any bet with Raven it doesn't completely dies till someone wins.

The brunette of course teased her about having the hots for her from the beginning but quickly shut up when Clarke told her she knew Lexa did too. Then Lexa asked her why she didn't took the money and Clarke just shrugged and answered with:

"I don't want our relationship to start off as a bet... our friendship already did"

Lexa had smiled and kissed her and continued to do so for the rest of the night.

-

At different than Lexa, Clarke and Raven were very social and by the second week of October that first year they already had a large list of parties to go to on Halloween, and an organized schedule so they could assist to all of them and get home safe. That first time going to parties they had put on simple common customs, not giving much importance to it and more to get wasted. Raven had opted for a sexy devil costume that almost didn't let space for the imagination and got her laid with a hot Junior on one of the parties. Clarke wore a sexy cop one that got Lexa drooling all night, while the brunette opted for a classic full letter Catwoman custom.

They returned to the girls' dorm around 5 am, and slept till around 6 pm, waking up horribly hungover, and starving. Raven had gotten up grumpily, groaning and grumbling on her way to the bathroom, and after about half an hour she came out freshly happy announcing she was getting them food. Clarke and Lexa took their time to got up, take showers and try to get presentable, but even after the pills for their headaches they felt like shit.

On the years to come they did the same over and over again, and Raven would always magically get better after her time on the bathroom. On their second year they all moved together into a bigger apartment on close to the campus, and by the third year Lexa started to seriously wonder what the hell Raven did to feel better out of the blue.

When it was finally legal for all of them to drink the party's list expanded into parties and clubs, which only left them more dead by the morning. With the time as Clarke and Lexa's relationship continued to go strong the couple started to wear matching outfits; first with not so loud things like cop and firefighter, and every year something more obvious like devil and angel, or vampire and werewolf. There was one year that they both lost a bet against Raven and Lexa had to wear a huge princess pick dress with crow and all, while Clarke had to go a frog.

This year, Lexa was the one who lost against Clarke and she was obligated to wear a one side Raccoon custom "Baby, _please!"_ The brunette begged once again while Clarke put on her self designed golden top with simulated lion-mane hood, and her black skirt "I look ridiculous!" she complained once again.

"Babe you look amazing, and we match!"

"Clarke, I'm a raccoon... a _raccoon_! You're a lion and you actually look sexy!"

"Oh my god! You look so cuuuuuutee!" Raven started to laugh from the door of their room and Lexa glared at Clarke with a _'See what I mean?'_ face.

"Oh shut up, Rae, she looks good" Clarke rolled her eyes, though her friend wasn't wrong; Lexa did look _really_ cute.

"Oh lord..." the latina tried to calm down and gave Clarke a once over "Why didn't you match... though you _do_ look good, sexy!" she cheered on her way to slap Clarke's ass.

"Hands off" Lexa warned from the bed and Raven rolled her eyes but lowered her hand nonetheless.

Clarke smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and then turned at her best friend when she started talking again "How 'bout makeup? You have the suit why not that face?"

"Never. That was not part of the deal" Lexa stated and raised from the bed "Let's get this over with, are you both ready?"

"More than" both friends grinned and they made their way out.

-

The night was a lot of fun, as every year they drank a lot, they played games they danced and made out. At some point a girls joined them by Raven's side but as long as the latina was safe Clarke and Lexa didn't really care who she was, they lost count of how many times they played beer-pong and how many time they ended up making out against a wall.

By the time they made it home they left Raven on the elevator making out with this girl as they made their way to bed. Between drunken giggles, kisses and stumbling around, they finally made it naked to the bed. It never went farer than that, not on Halloween anyways, they just needed to have skin to skin contact while they slept -and it wasn't as if they had energy, nor clear head to put on something else- so they just settled under the sheets, Clarke facing the ceiling and Lexa curled up on her side with her head on the blonde's chest, and their legs intertwined.

Morning -or afternoon actually- came too quickly for both their liking; they stirred awake and groaned when the sunlight coming from between the curtains made their heads hurt terribly. They frowned with their eyes still closed as their minds took time to fully wake up, while they listen to the muttering of Raven in the kitchen.

Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder before sneaking her face on her crock her neck to hide from the light, Clarke sighed happily and kissed the top of her head as she hugged her tight "Mornin', bae"

"Morning... though I'm sure it's not" the brunette answered jokingly. She kissed Clarke's neck once before raising her head to kiss her lips.

"Don't care" Clarke mumbled between kissed "is good" Lexa smiled as they continued to kiss and finally opened her eyes to look down at her girlfriend when they parted.

It was an overwhelming feeling every time she saw Clarke in the morning, how she remembered the first time she woke up with her after their first time, how Lexa somehow was surprised to know Clarke was still there, beautifully naked between on her bed, showing her that the night before wasn't a dream. Every morning like that after the first was the same, Lexa just couldn't believe how lucky she was and her whole body warmed by the love she felt for this girl.

After one last kiss they got up, Clarke up on sport shorts and one of Lexa's old sweater, while the brunette put on sweat pant and one of Clarke's t-shirts. They went to the bathroom together to clean off the remaining of their makeup and zomby-ed to the kitchen, sitting on the stools behind the counter.

"Good morning beauties" Raven greeted cheerily.

"Okay really, Raven what the hell? How do you feel good? How aren't you hangover? At this point I am _seriously_ considering that you're a witch" Lexa narrowed her at the latina.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you" Raven winked and turned around to gave them a glass of water to each of them "I won't reveal my secret, but I can tell you that today it's different than other times"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Clarke asked after finishing her glass of water and receiving a cup of coffee from Raven.

"It means she got incredibly well fucked last night" a new voice came from Raven's room. Clarke and Lexa turned to look as a dirty blonde girl walked out of the room, eyes glued to Raven, the girl had her hair up in a messy bun, exposing her long neck covered in hickeys, she was wearing one of Raven's t-shirts and it locked tight on her shoulders but otherwise natural on her, the boy shorts exposed her long legs as she made her way to the latina with long strides.

Raven bit her bottom lip during the 15 seconds it took for the girl to reach her, and barely moaned when she pushed her against the sink kissing her roughly, with tongue and all.

"Makes sense" Clarke nodded with a shrug and helped Lexa make her tea.

"Uhm, guys, meet Anya" Raven said after a while, still dizzy from the kiss.

"Morning" Anya greeted with a smirk, holding Raven's hips to keep her in place.

The girls greeted back and they all sat around the island on the kitchen to eat breakfast. Raven was excitedly telling her friends how was her night and how she met Anya while the girls tried focused on more than one thing without their heads killing them.

"Why can't I be a witch like you and just-" Lexa gestured with her hands the air around her head "make the pain disappear" Raven just rolled her eyes at her with a smirk.

"Oh so they know" Anya said looking at Raven "Why don't you just make their headache disappear?"

"What?" Clarke frowned as Raven's eyes went wide; she was about to stop Anya to say more but the dirty blonde turned to look at one of the cabinets eying the honey and with a flick of her fingers the honey appeared on her hand.

Clarke and Lexa's eyes went wide as they watched Anya casually move to pour honey on her waffles, Raven on the other hand wrangled her face with a hiss before slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.

The other three girls turned to look at her and just then Anya realize her mistake "Ooh... s-sorry" she muttered lowering the honey to the counter.

"Wh-what?" Clarke was the first one to break the silence.

"Clarke I-"

"All this time?! And you didn't even consider helping us?!" the blonde gasped.

"Of course I did, you dick-head! How do you think you feel better after _only_ three hours?"

Clarke stared at her for a few seconds before her face soften "Aww, I love youu" she said with a funny voice moving her hand across the counter to take Raven's"

"I-That's-wh-what?" Lexa had to ask again, because this just didn't make sense "You are... an actual witch"

Raven actually - _actually_ had the audacity- shrugged "I guess so" she looked down at her hands "until last night I've never get close with someone like me" she said and turned at Anya with a smile.

"Can I learn?" the brunette asked looking between Raven and Anya.

"No, not if you weren't born with it" the dirty blonde answered and then turned at the latina again "What do you mean three hours? You can do it right away"

"Uhm... no I can't...?" Raven frowned.

Anya narrowed her eyes at her before turning at Lexa who sat in front of her and putting her fingers on her forehead, she pressed them on the sides for a millisecond and moved them to the front before dragging them away into the waiting napkin on her other hand. While Lexa frowned, Clarke and Raven were staring wide eyed at the grey sort-of liquid Anya cleaned form her fingers.

"We can do that!?" Raven gasped now looking at Anya's face.

"Yeah... didn't your family taught you?"

Raven scoffed at the assumption "Dad left when I was three and mom was alcoholic. I learn on the street how to heal myself and then started to experiment making mom's bottles disappear, making fun of the teachers and classmates, and I figured out how to erase the headache if I had enough will... for Clarke I learn it worked the same way, but it just took a little bit longer"

Clarke 'aww'ed again and Raven smiled at her.

"Holy shit!" Lexa gasped out of nowhere "Woo!" she yelled just to test her head and indeed didn't hurt anymore, but by her side Clarke hissed covering her ears "Sorry, love"

"How you do it?" Raven asked already moving her hand to Clarke's head.

"First..." Anya moved to take Raven's hand and positioned her finger on the right spot "You just have to focused on the bad... energy...? can you feel that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, now... drag it out" Anya shrugged; there wasn't really any other way to explain it "Don't forget to clean you hand"

The latina focused on her best friend and this bad... _energy_ , if you could call it that. With a quick movement just like Anya's, Raven took the grey liquid and cleaned it from her fingers on the napkin.

"Gross... but awesome!" Raven grinned at Anya "I could have use you a _looong_ time ago"

"No more hangover!" Clarke cheered with her arms in the air eying every person in the room with a huge smile.

Lexa laughed at her but joined her cheering regardless "Wooo!!"

Raven and Anya glazed at each other with smirks while shaking their heads.

This was going to be the best after-party day, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had liked it, please let me know on the comments what you thought.  
> Stay safe❤️


End file.
